


RWBY Versus XV: Origins

by Arun_DarkSaiyan



Series: RWBY Versus XV Universe [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Origin Story, Pre-Brotherhood (Final Fantasy XV), Pre-RWBY, Superpowers, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan
Summary: When darkness veils the world, Warriors of Light shall come. This is the tale of twelve young Huntsmen and how their destinies would eventually lead them together.





	1. Prologue

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. _

_Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man’s brief existence into the void. _

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man’s passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named “Dust”. Nature’s wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow’s absence came strength, civilization and most importantly, life. _

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world but take heed… there will be no victory in strength. _

_But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require smaller, more honest souls. For you see, people believe in hope. That when darkness veils the world, Warriors of Light shall come. This is a tale of those warriors; six young men and six young women. _

_This is a fantasy based on reality._


	2. Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick head's up, Chapters 2 and 3 have received slight edits in order for the fight scenes to better match what was shown in the trailers. For Noctis's chapter, I will be using the trailer as a basis, but it won't follow it 100%, unlike Reaper and Legacy.

A small, calm breeze stroked the trees in the early hours of dawn. From them, a few leaves started to slowly drift to the ground. Beside the trees stood a tall, wooden house and, from the windows, a young girl looked outside. She had short, dark red hair and wore black pyjamas. Her most striking feature, however, were her silver eyes. She sighed deeply and smiled at the sight of the fallen leaves. Suddenly, she jumped as she heard a knock at the door.

“Ruby!” called a voice from outside her room. “Are you up yet? Dad has breakfast ready.”

“Coming, Yang.” she replied. In a frenzy, Ruby muddled her bed and nearly tripped on her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she changed into her clothes; a long-sleeved black dress with a black and red corset Red trims were on the end of her skirt and sleeves. Long red stockings covered her legs and she wore black combat boots, with red trims at the soles. Ruby looked in the mirror and gave a small twirl, beaming in delight.

“And now it’s time for the finishing touch.” she giggled. From the drawers underneath the wardrobe, she unfolded a long, red cloak with a hood. With a huge grin on her face, she draped it over her shoulders. “Perfect.” 

Before she left for the kitchen, Ruby glanced at her bookshelf and decided to take one of her books with her to breakfast. It was bound in red leather and gold writing covered the front, reading; _ The Tale of the Red Banshee _. She headed downstairs to find her sister, clad in an orange tank top and black shorts, munching on some toast and eggs. Yang’s long, golden hair glowed in the sunshine. Their father, Taiyang, was frying up a second batch of eggs. 

“Morning, Ruby,” he greeted. With his spatula, he flipped the eggs over onto a small plate and handed it to Ruby. “Sunny side up!”

Ruby rolled her eyes in amusement. “Dad, you really need a new apron, you look all messy again.” she said. Tai’s lilac eyes were wide with shock as he took a look at his clothes. His usual tanned shirt and yellow cargo shorts were stained in oil splashes. Even his blonde hair was covered in toast crumbs.

“Aw, no.” he groaned. 

“It’s okay, you can put it in the wash later.” Ruby joined Yang on the table and dug into her breakfast. Yang, her face covered in toast crumbs, took a glance at Ruby’s book beside her plate.

“You’re still reading that book again, Rubes?” she asked. Ruby nodded her head in delight.

“That I am, Yang. It’s one of my favourite fairy tales.” she replied. Yang snickered under her breath. It was sweet whenever her younger sister got excited. Minutes passed after they all finished their breakfast and Ruby sat comfortably on the sofa. She flipped open her book, setting her sight onto the first chapter, and began to read.

_ A long time ago, the people were subjected to a horrible curse. When the full moon rose, a savage wolf-beast wreaked havoc on the small village of Holz. He showed no mercy, and with claws and fangs as sharp as knives, he slaughtered countless innocents. Men, women and even children were all killed by his hand. Any attempt to fight back was useless, for his vicious howl would cause the mob to be paralysed. By the morning’s light, the wolf-beast had left, and the village was in ruins. Buildings were either broken or burnt and the survivors scrambled to find whatever shelter they could find, in fear of the beast’s inevitable return. For many nights, they prayed for a miracle, but they received nothing but more bloodshed. Hope was lost. _

Ruby gulped in anticipation. Even at fourteen-years-old, she would always get goosebumps.

_ But one day, their prayers would soon be answered. A young woman with beautiful raven hair and blue eyes rode into Holz on a white horse. On her right, a short sword hung from her waist. Several people gathered around her, hands up as if they were in the presence of a Goddess. She smiled warmly and descended from her horse, where a small boy ran to her. _

_ “Have you been sent here to help us?” he asked weakly. The woman’s face fell with heartbreak, the boy’s clothes were tattered, his hair dishevelled, and his face covered in scratches. _

_ “I will do my best.” The woman said. “As a Huntress, I swear to it.” _

_ “Who are you?” _

_ “I am the Red Banshee.” _

This part of the story always made Ruby excited. Ever since she was a child, she always dreamed of becoming a Huntress. They were more than just fairy tales, however, they were very real. The Huntsmen and Huntresses were the defenders of Remnant, protecting humanity from the Grimm, creatures of pure evil who fed on the innocent. In the seven kingdoms, there were academies dedicated to teaching the art of combat and training young, aspiring Huntsmen. Both Ruby and Yang were training to become Huntresses, even managing to forge their own weapons. Ruby felt a brush against her shoulder, finding Yang standing over her, smirking.

“I’m gonna get some extra training done today.” she said. “You wanna join me?” Ruby’s eyes widened with excitement.

“Aw yeah!” she cheered, almost dropping the book. 

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Yang chuckled. “Just wait right here, I’ll get changed into my combat gear.” With that, she zipped upstairs into her room. Ruby laid back on the sofa and a mischievous smirk crossed her lips. 

_ I’m not gonna lose this time, Yang! _ she thought. _ Prepare to eat Dust! _

* * *

Yang’s combat outfit consisted of a tan jacket, with short, puffed sleeves, a yellow crop top, an orange scarf wrapped around her neck, black shorts and brown, knee high boots. On her left boot was a purple bandanna tied to it and on her wrists were small, golden metallic bands and black fingerless gloves. The two girls entered deep into the forest, finding a good spot not too far from their house. After a quick stretch, they took their fighting stances. Ruby charged at full force but found herself knocked down in an instant. 

“Ow.” she winced. Yang approached her and chuckled before offering her hand.

“You could’ve easily dodged that, you know.” she said, still smiling from the fall.

“I’ve told you a million times that I’m not good at hand-to-hand combat.” Ruby groaned.

“And you never will be if you don’t practice.” 

“You know if I had my scythe, I would’ve beaten you!”

Yang sighed. “There you go with that scythe again. I know you’re awesome with that weapon of yours, but you can’t always rely on it. Your whole body can be a weapon.” Ruby simply folded her arms and pouted, causing Yang to laugh. 

“Hey,” she said, placing her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Next month I’ll be heading off to Beacon Academy. I wanna make sure you can hold your own while I’m gone.” Ruby looked at Yang with admiration. Beacon Academy was the most prestigious Huntsmen Academy in the Kingdom of Vale, and Yang trained very hard at the Signal Combat School in order to be admitted. Ruby was really happy for her sister and she hoped to reach her level as soon as she finished at Signal. 

With newfound determination, Ruby readied herself as they continued their sparring match. Yang made the first move by throwing a punch directly at her. Ruby barely managed to block it, almost stumbling after the second punch came. She went for a defensive strategy, raising her wrists to block incoming punches. Ruby gritted her teeth as she winced in pain, while Yang readied herself for another attack. She swung at Ruby, but she managed to sidestep just in the nick of time. Ruby decided to for the offensive and started to punch rapidly. Yang, however, simply weaved in and out of them, sneakily sweeping Ruby to the ground. 

“Eep!” she yelped, landing on her back. She could see that Yang had her back turned and that gave her an idea. Pushing herself from the ground, Ruby charged forward and threw a punch at the back of her sister’s head. But, as swift as the wind, Yang dodged it, not even looking back. Ruby’s eyes were wide with shock.

“My turn.” Yang muttered. Turning to face her sister, she swept her legs once again and, with a wicked smile, aimed to deliver a downward punch. Fearing for her life, Ruby suddenly fled into the bushes. She moved so fast that Yang could barely see her, only noticing a trail of rose petals scattered on the ground 

“I gotta say, that was pretty cool!” she cheered. “Though you can’t always run away from your problems. Sometimes you have to take them head on and fight no matter what.” The air was strangely quiet and Yang didn’t hear a response. “Okay, Ruby. Enough rest. Come on, let’s go!” There was still no response and she was beginning to get worried. “Ruby?” She heard rustling in the bushes followed by a hideous snarl. Red eyes peered from inside the shrubbery and tore open to reveal a large bear-like monster. Its fur was jet black, with a white skull-like mask covering its face and from its back were large were large, bone white spikes. Yang’s eyes widened with horror as she came face to face with a creature of Grimm. 

“What have you done with my sister?!” she demanded. The Grimm roared at her and raised its paw to strike. Yang, however, activated her weapon and her wristbands suddenly transformed into gauntlets. Propelling herself forward with a hidden gun mechanism, she landed two punches directly at the Grimm. Enraged, it violently tossed Yang aside, sending her flying. However, she managed to quickly regain her footing and, from her gauntlets, shot two rounds at the Grimm’s back. Roaring with anger, it went on all fours and lunged towards Yang. She quickly her arm to block its strike and delivered an uppercut that exploded on impact. The Grimm staggered backwards to a barrage of punches and gunshots. Using her gauntlets, she propelled herself once again and smacked it dead in the face. The Grimm made several strikes towards the young Huntress-in-training, but her swift agility made it nearly impossible to land a hit. Yang was about to deliver the finishing blow, but Grimm would not give up so easily. With its claws raised high, it threw her into several trees. Heavy bruises covered her arms, legs and face. As tough as she was, even she felt pain. From the bushes, Ruby could only watch in horror as the vile Grimm slowly approached her sister. 

“Yang, no!” she cried. Hearing this, the beast stopped and set its sight on Ruby. It gave a wicked roar and began to run towards her. Fear paralysed the young girl and she watched helplessly as the Grimm drew closer.. Yang screamed as she tried to get up, braving the unbearable pain. Panting heavily, Yang could feel wave of powerful energy coursing through her body. Her usual lilac eyes suddenly turned a bright red and her hair became covered in flames. She yelled with furious anger and once again propelled herself towards the Grimm. Without even a second to think, she unleashed a furious combination of punches, kicks and gunshots.. Finally, she delivered a devastating fist in the creature’s face, exploding with red light on impact. With one final raspy breath, the creature fell to the ground. Black miasma emanated from its body as it started to disintegrate, until there was nothing left. Feeling exhausted, Yang collapsed to the ground. She had won.

“Yang! Yang!” Ruby shouted as she rushed to her aid. “Are you okay?” Yang’s eyes stirred awake, seeing the look of relief and sorrow on her sister’s face.

“I’m fine Ru-” she was about to finish when she was interrupted by a strong hug. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Ruby sobbed. “If I had my scythe, I could’ve killed that Ursa easily, and now you’re hurt because of me.”

“It’s okay,” the older girl responded, returning the hug. “You know I’ve always got your back. And don’t worry about my injuries, it’s nothing that a little aura can’t fix. I’ll be right as rain in a few hours.” She wiped the tears off her sister’s face as she staggered back up. Both girls decided to call it a day and headed back inside, with Ruby carrying Yang on her shoulder and mumbling about how heavy she was along the way. 

* * *

That evening, while Yang was resting in her bed, Ruby sneaked out of the house through the bedroom window and headed back into the forest. In her hands, she carried a bouquet of white roses and from the back of her belt, a compact mechanical device that was black and red in colour. From a gap in the trees, she could see her destination, a cliff side with a small headstone. As she approached the headstone, a sad smile crossed her face. A symbol of a rose was engraved on it, with the words _Summer Rose,_ _Thus, I kindly scatter, _written underneath. Ruby placed the roses near the stone as small tears fell from her eyes. 

“Hey there mom,” she whispered. “Today’s been pretty intense. Yang and I have been training a lot and she’s going to Beacon in a week’s time. How cool is that?” Silence fell across the atmosphere. “I miss you mom,” she said through her sobbing. “I wish you were here to help me out. I messed up today and because of that, Yang got hurt.” More tears started falling. “I don’t ever want to feel that helpless again, and I promise that I will become stronger and make you proud. You, dad, and Yang.” Wiping her tears, she decided to take her leave. By the time she headed back into the forest, it was already night, with the only source of light being the shattered moon. As Ruby left the forest and came across an open field, she suddenly heard snarling and growling. From out of nowhere, several wolf-like creatures began to surround the area. Like the Ursa, they too had jet black fur with bone spikes from their backs. White masks also covered their faces and their red eyes glowed fiercely. 

“Beowolves.” she muttered as she removed the device from behind her belt. Three of them spotted Ruby and lunged towards her. She, however, was far quicker and leapt high into the air. Pressing a button from the left side, the device began to transform, shifting into a medium-length rifle. Taking aim, she fired and the shots found their mark, leaving gaping holes in Beowolves’ bodies. Three more circled around her, raising their claws for the attack. Quickly, Ruby fired twice more and, on the third Beowolf, activated another switch. The rifle began transform, unfolding into a large scythe. In one swift movement, she cut the Beowolf in half. 

More of the pack began to charge forward, causing Ruby to slam the front of her scythe into the ground. Taking aim at the beasts, she pulled the trigger and bullets fired from the top of the scythe, felling the pack one by one. The rest of them began to pick up speed and one Beowolf promptly slashed its claws at the red reaper. Luckily, she managed to dodge just in time, pulling out her scythe in the process. As the rest of the pack drew near, Ruby twirled the scythe in her hands, slicing the Grimm with deadly grace. But the survivors were relentless and snarled at their prey. More Beowolves started to gather and had her surrounded. Step by step, they moved closer, claws and fangs ready to tear her apart. She started to pant heavily, her hands were shaking, and she almost fell to the ground. The Beowolves’ lips twisted into devious smiles as they bared their ugly fangs. 

“N-no.” Ruby rasped. “This isn’t going to end like this.” Regaining her composure, she stood firmly on the ground and readied her weapon. Her eyes stared angrily at the monsters and she too bared her teeth. 

“I. AM. NOT. WEAK!” she screamed. Taking out what appeared to be a red magazine, she loaded it into the chamber. Turning the scythe around, she pulled the trigger, using the recoil to propel herself towards the pack. In a burst of speed, she sliced and slashed them viciously. Body parts were flung across the fields and, firing another shot, she leapt towards the last remaining Beowolves and spun her scythe around like a cyclone. When she reached the last one, Ruby hooked the scythe behind its head and decapitated it!

Tired from her ordeal, Ruby looked back just in time to see the remains start to disintegrate and bullet casings rain from the sky. From the trees, she could see a small crow shifting its head towards the left side of the forest, almost as if it was directing her. With a small smile, Ruby folded her weapon and placed her hood back on, making her way back to the comfort of home.


	3. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable."

Schnee Manor was truly a sight to behold in the Kingdom of Atlas. The hallways were lavishly decorated with a beautiful blue rug, gorgeous paintings and suits of armour. The walls were a pale blue and the marble floor was so clean, you could see own reflection. The dining room featured black chairs gathered around a table covered in a large white table cloth. In the middle of the table stood a large glass vase filled with white lilies and hanging from the ceiling was a magnificent crystal chandelier. The main stairway was wide with two balconies, tall suits of armour standing on each side. Near the end of the west wing, was the bedroom of the Schnee Heiress, Weiss. Her room was very large, with two archways, a pair of white armchairs with gold frames, an arch shaped bookshelf, a small coffee table over a white rug and, at the back of the room, was very large window overlooking the snowy mountains. 

On her king sized, four-poster bed, Weiss began packing her suitcases. She had recently applied to Beacon after completing the entrance exams and she couldn’t be happier. She wore a beautiful white dress with a grey gradient finish and white jacket on top. Around her dress was white sash to match her white boots. From her dressing table, she picked up a small black hair tie and tied her long, white hair to the right side, giving her a pony tail. Placing a small tiara on the side, along with an apple pendant around her neck and two silver earrings, she was finally ready and smiled at her handiwork.

_Today’s finally here. _ she thought. _ Beacon Academy, here I come. _ From her jacket pocket, a small handheld device began ringing. 

“Hello, Klein?” she answered. “Yeah, I heard my scroll ring and I’ll be heading downstairs soon. Yes, I’m all ready.” After closing her scroll, Weiss began to make her way to the door. But as soon as she opened it, she jumped back, startled at the sight in front of her. A middle-aged man with white hair and white moustache entered her room. He wore a white suit and a fierce scowl appeared on his face. 

“F-Father,” Weiss stuttered, backing away slightly. “I-I wasn’t e-expecting you.”

“Where do you think you’re going, Weiss?” he asked sternly.“You seem like you’re going on a trip.” Weiss gulped hard. There were only two things she feared in the world; the Grimm and her father. Jacques Schnee was a powerful man in charge of the Schnee Dust Company. Dust was a precious element in Remnant, capable of many strange and wonderful phenomenon and the Schnee Dust Company was the largest manufacturer and exporter of Dust. 

“Actually, father,” said Weiss, with her head to the ground. “I-I have been accepted to enrol in Beacon Academy this September.” Jacques’s scowl grew.

“Beacon? Why travel so far? Atlas Academy is very good. It has all perfect facilities a Huntress in training would need. You will get a perfect education here.”

Weiss slowly looked up at her father’s face. Her body was tense, she was trying not to shake. “With all due respect,” she began. “Beacon ranks among the top Huntsmen Academies and Ozpin is a very successful headmaster. I’m sorry, but I’ve already made up my mind. I even have the acceptance letter.” Weiss picked up the letter from her dressing table and handed it to her father. Snatching it from her, Jacques began to read. His eyes squinted the further he read and once he finished, he crushed the letter and threw it to the ground. Weiss looked at him in fright, as Jacques balled his fists.

“Meet me in the courtyard in fifteen minutes, and bring your weapon.” he rasped. “Prove to me that you’re worthy of becoming a Huntress.” Jacques stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Weiss collapsed to the floor and started panting. The stress of maintaining her composure was far too much to bear and her body was aching. Nevertheless, she would grant her father’s request. She was ready to become a Huntress.

* * *

Weiss made her way to courtyard, with a long case in hand. Unlike the rest of the Schnee Manor, the courtyard was decorated in black, with black marble columns, black archway, black reflective floor and a black fountain at the centre. Standing in front of Weiss was a huge suit of armour, nearly twice as tall as her. From the corner stood Jacques, with a devilish smirk.

“Defeat the Arma Gigas, and you shall go to Beacon.” he said. “Now begin!” Weiss nodded her head and opened the case, pulling out a silver rapier. The hilt had four prongs, which opened at the flick of a switch. Weiss loaded five Dust vials into the revolver chamber of the hilt and promptly closed it. Facing the Gigas, she took her stance and raised her sword forward. The Arma Gigas twitched slightly and began stand up. It gripped onto its large broadsword, dwarfing Weiss’s considerably. She backflipped before the sword could land a hit, creating a large crater in the floor. White energy emanated from her fingertips and she created a glyph in the form of a large snowflake. She used it to skate along the floor, using its superior speed to strike at the suit of armour. The Gigas raised its sword to strike again, but the heiress managed to counter just in time. Weiss leapt high air, landing behind the large knight. The giant struck again, but Weiss used her glyph to zip past it, once again appearing behind it. Keeping a firm grip on her rapier, Weiss managed to land a few quick hits on the metal giant. However, they did very little damage, not even so much as a scratch. The Gigas fiercely swung its sword at Weiss, who braced herself as she tried to parry the blow. Though unscathed, she was thrown across the room and Weiss looked on in terror as the Gigas ran towards her, sword raised high. This time, the strike was far quicker and Weiss couldn't block it in time, toppling to the hard ground on impact.

_Damn it _. she thought. Raising her hands, she focused her glyphs once again. As the Gigas drew towards her, she used the glyphs as platforms to maneuver though the air, boosting herself to strike at the Gigas with fierce blows. Landing to her feet, Weiss began to use her sword to slash at its legs, causing the metal giant to stagger backwards.

_Perfect. _she thought. _With is footing lost, I now have the advantage._ Creating another glyph, Weiss once again boosted herself and delivered a quick slash at the helmet. Weiss was about to deliver another attack, only for the Gigas knock her down with its heavy fist.

“AAAAGH!” she screamed as she was flung like a ragdoll. Weiss could feel a sharp pain as blood seeped from her face. Trying to stand to her feet, she stumbled and panted heavily. Her vision was blurry as she could faintly make out the Gigas dragging its sword across the floor. Weiss hoisted her rapier and spun her revolver as hard as she could, stopping at the red vial. The Gigas’s movement became much faster as it lifted its sword once more to strike the young heiress. With her finger on the trigger, red light emanated from the blade as Weiss parried the oncoming attack. The resulting clash sparked as flames burst from her blade. Summoning another glyph, she dashed in between its legs and got behind it. She spun the revolver once again, this time landing on the blue vial. With all the strength she could muster, she plunged her sword into the ground and a row of sharp ice burst through the floor, trapping the Gigas in its tracks. Despite its heavy stature, it struggled to free itself from the ice. Seeing her chance, Weiss summoned one final glyph to propel herself in the air. With her sword raised, and red dust vial activated, she pulled the trigger and slashed at the Gigas. Another wave of flames shot out and the giant suit of armour was destroyed. Heaps of metal fell from the air with a loud clang and Weiss collapsed to the floor, exhausted from her terrible ordeal. Jacques slowly walked up to her, a disgusted look peering on his face.

“That was the most pathetic display of combat I’ve ever seen in my life!” he yelled. “You were raised, trained to be the perfect Huntress and this is what you have to show for it?! Disgraceful!” Weiss didn’t say anything. All she could do was lie there as her father berated her. She was nearly killed and he didn’t even care. Hot tears streamed from her crystal blue eyes, stinging at the gash across her left cheek. “Nevertheless,” Jacques sighed. “I did instruct you defeat the Arma Gigas and you did. I am a man of my word, so I shall allow you to go to Beacon.” Upon hearing this, Weiss’s eyes shot open.

“W-what?” she asked. 

“Are you deaf? I said you can go to Beacon. Get yourself up, girl. You have a concert to perform for my guests tonight.” As Jacques left the courtyard, Weiss used her rapier to support herself as she tried to stand up. While she was proud that she succeeded, her father's venomous words left her very bitter and hateful.

“Bastard.” she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Many guests were in attendance at the courtyard. Fancy gentlemen and ladies, wearing lavish suits and dazzling dresses, were living the high life, sipping high class wine and dancing. Jacques stood at the makeshift podium, with a wide smile. 

“Attention, dear guests.” he announced. “I would like to present you with tonight’s entertainment; my daughter Weiss Schnee and her amazing singing.” Applause echoed the courtyard as Weiss stepped onto the podium. Below her left eye was a scar, a gruesome reminder of the pain and torment that monster had inflicted. Clearing her throat and closing her eyes, she began to sing a beautiful song;

_ Mirror, tell me something _

_ Tell me who's the loneliest of all? _

_ Mirror, tell me something _

_ Tell me who's the loneliest of all? _

_ Mirror, what's inside of me _

_ Tell me can a heart be turned to stone? _

_ Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? _

_ Save me from the things I've seen! _

_ I can keep it from the world _

_ Why won't you let me hide from me? _

_ Mirror, mirror, tell me something _

_ Who's the loneliest of all? _

_ I'm the loneliest of all. _

Opening her eyes, Weiss could see the bemused faces of the crowd. Taking a curtsy, she left the podium as they gave her the loudest applause of the night. 


	4. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation..."

The Forever Fall forests in the north of Vale was one of nature’s wonders. It was well known for its stunning red coloured leaves, and, no matter the season, they would always stay that way. It was a popular site for many couples and their romantic rendezvous, but it was also very dangerous. The forest was a hotspot for the creatures of Grimm, though there was something more dangerous lurking there. Deep within the forest was a small base camp, along with many people wearing sleeveless white jackets, gloves and boots. Their hoods were jet black and many of their faces were obscured by white masks resembling Grimm. On the back of the jackets was an image of a red, fanged wolf, with lines resembling claw marks going down the back. This was the symbol of The White Fang, a notorious criminal organisation responsible for many thefts and acts of violence all over Vale.

Outside one of the larger tents, a young man stood with a cold grimace. His hair was blood red, with two, small black horns protruding from his head. Like the others, his face was also obscured by a mask. Unlike the others, his outfit was much different. He wore a long, black coat, with an image of a red rose at the back, black trousers, black boots and black gloves. On the left side of his waist, he carried a katana and a scabbard resembling a shotgun. 

“Excuse me, Adam?” asked one of the masked men. 

Adam turned and gave him a sinister glare. “What is it?” he asked furiously. The man stepped back and his hands were trembling. 

“I-Is everything all right?” 

Adam clenched his fists and sighed. “I’ve just had a meeting with some… undesirable people. Do you know where Blake is?” 

“Last I heard, she was resting just outside the camp.”

“Good, because I need her for this mission. Thank you, Perry.” Perry simply nodded his head as Adam left to find Blake. 

* * *

Underneath one of the trees sat a young woman with long, luscious black hair. She wore a sleeveless, white crop top with a black, coattails vest, white shorts and long, black boots with a purple highlight at the end. Her forearms was wrapped in black bandages and she wore a black bow on her head. Beside where she was sitting, was a katana in a black scabbard, that resembled a giant cleaver. On the handle appeared to be a pistol trigger.

“Blake!” called a voice. She turned around to see Adam, weapon in hand and carrying a large satchel over his shoulder. “It’s time.”

Blake frowned at his cold demeanour, but didn’t argue back. “Okay.” she said quietly. Adam approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Blake could feel a coldness emanating from him and it made her tense up. 

“No showing signs of weakness.” he whispered. “Do you remember the plan?”

“Infiltrate the train carrying a cargo of dust, steal it and get out.” she relayed. 

A thin smile twisted on Adam’s lips. “Excellent. Let’s go.” Blake hesitated for a moment, but proceeded onward, carrying her sword on her back. 

"What's inside the bag?" she asked cautiously.

Adam turned to her and quickly said. "Nothing you need to worry about until we get on the train."

* * *

Approaching a small cliff side, they could see the train from a distance. 

“On my signal,” Adam instructed, “We slide down.” A few more seconds passed and Adam nodded towards Blake. Both made the jump and slid down the cliff. Halfway there, they jumped again, pulling out their swords and stabbing them onto the top of the train carts. 

“You think this the one we’re after?” she asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Adam answered as he lifted the hatch. They descended into the cart but couldn’t find any dust. Instead, they came across what looked like a group of robots. They were a dark, metallic grey, with red on their visors and chests. Suddenly, one of them started to twitch and raised its head. The rest soon followed and their visors began to glow. 

“Intruder alert!” it bellowed in a deep voice. “Stand down or we will have to use force.”

Adam quickly unsheathed his sword and sliced the robot in two, with the top half falling to the ground.The other robots activated their weapons; red and grey blades that appeared from their forearms. 

“Shit.” Adam whispered. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Blake replied, unsheathing her sword. The robots charged towards her, but in a flash, she appeared behind them. Two of them were hacked to pieces while Adam sliced engaged the other three. What followed was a chaotic onslaught of clashing swords, with Blake and Adam back-to-back as they as they sliced and diced their way through the horde. Suddenly, a lone robot lifted both its arms up, shifting them into guns. Bullets zoomed straight towards Adam and Blake, only for him to twirl his sword to deflect and ricochet them. Not a single scratch appeared on him. Blake skidded past Adam, dipping and ducking as to avoid being shot. In a flash, she cut off the head and promptly hacked and slashed at the remaining few. Only one robot remained and Adam delivered a flying kick, sending it straight into the next cart. 

“Is this really the best that Atlas had to offer?” Blake asked, resisting the urge to chuckle.

“You should be glad we weren’t dealing with the ones from Niflheim,” Adam replied. “Even I’m not foolish enough to take on the Magitek.” 

“Let’s hurry up and go, before more of them show up.” Blake and Adam hopped onto the next cart, and this time, they found what they were looking for. Large crates occupied the room, all bearing the same logo; SDC. Adam approached one of the crates and opened it to inspect the contents. A sadistic smile crossed his lips. 

“Excellent.” He whispered. The crates were loaded with prototype firearms, along with several cases of dust vials, ranging in all different colours. “Blake, we have what we came for.” Blake turned to him and smiled. Their mission was a success. Adam soon took off his satchel and handed it to her, her eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“What are you giving me this for?” she asked.

“I want you to go all of the other carts on the train and start planting the bombs. We’re gonna blow this joint.”

Blake’s face went white as a ghost. “What? But what about all the people on board?”

“What about them?” Adam scoffed. “They all chose this life, and now they’re gonna pay for it.” Blake’s amber eyes stared at him in disbelief. Was he insane?

“Are you serious? You’re talking about killing innocent people!” she shouted.

“Innocent? Don’t start talking nonsense. The people here are not innocent! They’re filthy, vile scum who cause nothing but misery and suffering for our kind!” 

“Not every human is like that, Adam! I’m willing to fight the corrupt and powerful, what you’re doing here is cold blooded murder. You’re behaving no differently from the ones who hurt you.”

Adam’s fists clenched in rage. “How dare you compare me to those monsters,” he hissed at her. 

“The only monster I see here is you,” Blake snapped back. “And I’m not gonna kill for your vendetta. I’m done.” She made her leave for the door, only to feel his firm grasp on her arm. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Adam yelled. “I’ll drag you back to the camp if I have to!”

“Let go, or you’ll regret it!” Blake hissed back. Adam tightened his grip, causing her to wince in pain. Deciding that enough was enough, she clenched her free hand into a fist and delivered a right hook straight into his face Adam staggered backwards and rubbed his jaw. On his gloves, he could see a drop of blood. 

“Y-You hurt me.” he muttered. 

“You hurt me first. More times than I can count.” Blake replied. In a burst of rage, Adam drew his sword and tried to strike her. Blake quickly drew her own sword to counter it. Both were pushing each other with their weapons and staggered backwards. They engaged in a fierce duel, striking and clashing swords with each other. No matter how many times Adam seemed to land a hit, Blake would disappear momentarily, almost as if he was just hitting the air. 

“Fight me properly, you coward!” he yelled. “Stop hiding behind your pathetic shadows!” Suddenly, he could hear a thud on the top of the cart and from out of nowhere, another robot appeared. This one was much bigger than the others they fought. It was an ugly mix of black and red, with four legs. Focusing on Adam, it raised its cannons and started to shoot at him. He quickly dodged the blasts, drawing his sword and striking it heavily. The spider-like robot remained unaffected and simply kicked him aside. Just when it was about to fire again, Blake appeared and began delivering several more strikes to it. However, they too appeared to do little damage. She soon shifted her sword into a gun form, with the blade at the opposite end of the pistol. Using a long black ribbon at the end of the hilt, she grappled the sword onto the robot and swung high in the air, slashing it furiously as she descended. Landing on one of its legs, she pointed the gun dead into the visor and shot several times, causing it to crack.The robot readied its cannons again, and Blake quickly jumped back behind Adam. The cannons were fired but Adam drew his sword and simply allowed is to be hit by the blasts. The robot began to run towards the two of them as it got ready for its next attack, but Adam’s body suddenly started to glow red. drawing his sword one more time, he sliced upwards and brilliant mix of red and white energy came out of the blade. It sliced the robot completely in half, taking the roof of the cart along with it. 

Adam panted heavily, exhausted after his attack. He turned around to see Blake facing him on the other cart, near the coupling. 

“Blake, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Starting over.” she said simply. “Without you, or The White Fang.” As she raised her sword, Adam reached out for her.

“Please.” he begged.

“Goodbye.” With a single stroke, the coupling was separated and she caught one final sight of Adam as he fell to his knees. Turning away, several tears fell from her eyes. She was free.


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update regarding RWBY Versus XV

Hi there guys, Arun_DarkSaiyan here. It’s time I have you all a much needed update. 

When I first announced this project months ago, the intention was to do a crossover fanfiction between RWBY and Final Fantasy XV. The reason why I chose the 15th entry of the series is because I felt it fit RWBY’s universe the closest. Both are science fantasy stories within a contemporary setting, mirroring that of our world. 

However, as I was in the midst of planning during my hiatus, an idea came to me. I decided to aim bigger and make this into a new kind of fanfiction. It will no longer just a crossover of RWBY and FFXV, but rather RWBY and Final Fantasy as a WHOLE. Now, this is admittedly a pretty risky move, as there’s no way I could possibly fit all of this into my fanfic, right? After all, each game is different from the last, with their own lore and systems. How the hell am I possibly going to make this work? 

Well, I’ve decided to take a rather radical approach and use Final Fantasy to expand on the history of Remnant and this fic aims to combine the best elements of both series. It’s my own personal love letter to RWBY, Final Fantasy and the JRPG genre. While Final Fantasy XV’s storyline and lore will be used alongside RWBY’s, other games will have their own impact on the story. 

Since I’m going in a new direction with RWBY Versus XV, with adding more FF lore to it, I’m very sorry to announce that RWBY Versus XV: Origins is officially cancelled. It was a pretty tough choice for me to make, as there was a good idea in showing the early days of RWBY, LAPS and JNPR before Beacon. However, plans change and this didn’t suit my new vision. 

Another reason why it’s gone is because I made the mistake of giving certain character revalations far too early. I want to build these characters up, not throw every bit of backstory to the audience all at once. It got so bad that it took time away from developing the actual story for the main series. 

Now I will be exploring some of our heroes’ backstories in the main series, through some flashbacks here and there, but I also decided to rework some of my concept of Origins into ZERO. Not only that, but ZERO is now a short companion series to the main storyline, instead of being a collection of one shots. Certain characters will share a series together, while others will have their own solo series. Don’t expect these anytime soon, however, as I won’t be working on them until I’ve finished Volume 1: Simple Souls. With that said, I hope you have a good day and that you look forward to what I have in store. 

See you all soon and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, DarkSaiyan here! Welcome to RWBY Versus XV, a crossover between RWBY and Final Fantasy XV! FFXV is my favourite of the Final Fantasy games and last year, I finally got around to watching RWBY. My god, it's awesome! 
> 
> Anyway, this is sort of like a "Volume 0" to the main story. The goal of this is to get everyone familiar with the main characters before they become Huntsmen, expanding on their backstories that were laid out either in trailers or briefly touched upon in the actual series. Hopefully you guys enjoy and remember to like and comment. Feedback is always important.


End file.
